Rastone
by Luzbelita
Summary: Sirius y James harían leyenda. Como Bob Marley o John Lennon. Lo que Sirius después entendería, es que los grandes mueren jovenes. Leve insinuación SLASH entre James&Sirius. EDITADO


EDITADO_: Había un par de cositas que realmente me molestaban, así que lo edité para cambiarlo. Espero que haya quedado mejor :)_

_Respuesta al reto de slash y femslash._

_Dedicado a Esme._

* * *

**Rastone**

* * *

Un mundo muggle entero lloró con la muerte de Freddy Mercury por la llamada _enfermedad rosa._

Ninguna guitarra volvió a sonar de aquella manera cuando Jimmy Hendrix se despidió de este mundo.

Jamás un hotel se hizo tan conocidos como el que tuvo el cuerpo sin vida de Jim Morrison en su baño.

Nunca un corte con una _ramita _trajo las consecuencias que le trajo a Bob Marley y al mundo rastafari.

Ninguna mujer fue tan odiada como Yoko Ono. Y siempre el 8 de diciembre de 1980 será el día más triste de tu vida aunque no hayas nacido.

Y todas esas muertes dejaron una huella en la historia de la música. Fueron leyenda.

Él puede estar horas hablándote de ellas. Pero sólo descubrís esa sensación cuando lo escuchas. Por lo que simplemente se limita a hacer eso mientras agradece con su alma que Sirius sea un rebelde, porque si no, nunca habría descubierto aquella música.

—_It's only rock'n'roll_, el mejor tema que tienen —afirma Sirius, recostado en su cama fumando.

—Ni que lo digas, chucho. Pero Bob Marley con _No woman, no cry_ lo supera. —siempre disputan sobre eso. Nunca se pondrán de acuerdo. Sirius no busca la paz ni fuma para acercarse al Dios Jah. Él es un rebelde, él fuma y escucha rock and roll porque es un tipo duro que va en contra de las reglas.

—¿No me digas que prefieres a Bob? —sí, lo dice con esa confianza como si el cantante fuera su amigo—. Estás perdido.

James sonríe de lado con arrogancia. Esa misma sonrisa que le dedica todas las mañanas, tardes y noches a Lily Evans. No es intencional, simplemente le sale. Estar demasiado tiempo con Sirius Black deja marcas. Sirius lo sabe, sabe que ahora viene un comentario que lleva la marca de _James Cornamenta Potter._

—Claro, tú fumas para imaginar que eres lindo. Ya veo de donde sale ese egocentrismo —otra vez esa sonrisa de quien sabe que busca problemas.

La única respuesta de Sirius es un almohadón volando por la pieza que hábilmente esquiva James. Como él suele decir: _reflejos de buscador_. A lo que él le responde con otra y otra almohada, hasta que alguna le da.

—Porque tú eres hermosos cuernos. Por eso Lily está tan enamorado de vos —Sirius lo dice sabiendo que es su punto débil Él no se cree el _Fumo para acercarme al Dios Jah Rastafari. No es droga, es la hierba de la paz. _Claras palabras de alguien que fuma y busca excusa.

James se levanta y se dirige hasta donde está su amigo. Empiezan los golpes, patadas y cualquier cosa que puedan hacer. Es un vínculo que ellos tienen. Un vínculo que ni con Peter y Remus existe. Cuando están juntos son Chucho y Cuernos, dos adolescentes normales. Sin problemas amorosos ni familiares. Los mejores amigos que puedan existir, los gamberros que con miradas se entienden y comparten todo lo que poseen. Sirius es el hermano que James no tiene y James es el hermano que a él le hubiera gustado tener.

A la media hora los dos están acostados en la misma cama respirando agitadamente, Sirius con su pelo despeinado y sin zapatillas. James sin gafas y más despeinado de lo normal.

—James, ¿por qué seré tan bonito? —pregunta como si ni él pudiera creérselo.

—No sé, Canuto. Lo he estado pensando, pero no le encuentro respuesta —dice en un tono frustrado. Como si en verdad lo hubiera pensado.

—Remus dice que tampoco puede creer tanta hermosura. —Sirius se ríe al recordar que su amigo en verdad le había dicho que tanta marihuana quemaba sus neuronas.

Se ríen juntos y no dicen nada más.

-_Well I never kept a dollar past sunset, it always burned a hole in my pants._

Para James, Sirius siempre ha cantado mal, como el perro que es. Pero pocas veces lo hace callar. Por algún motivo en especial le gusta escucharlo. Porque Sirius no será Jim Morrison o Freddy Mercury. Pero es un grande así como es. Y ellos dos harán la diferencia en el mundo. Porque cuando sean los dos unos viejos y sigan viéndose, sus historias serán contadas a los más pequeños. Y ya nadie escuchará la música mágica (que para él y su amigo es una mierda), sino que escucharán música de verdad, aquella que te da ganas de ir a un concierto y te llena el alma con algo que no se explica.

—No puedo creer que a Lily no le guste esta música —suelta de pronto James, interrumpiendo a su amigo.

—Jimmy, es que tu gusto es malo. Ya te lo he dicho.

—Pero ¿Madonna? ¿Mariah Carey? ¿Quién diablos son? —pregunta James confundido. No entiende porqué escucha esa música teniendo toda otra infinidad de opciones.

—Pero ve el lado bueno: cuando estén juntos, si lo llegan a estar, podrás ir a ver a un recital de los Stones y llevarme.

—Hermano, eres malísimo levantando el ánimo —dice sonriendo.

—Lo sé, pero qué quieres que diga. Esa Evans es rara y una aguafiestas. Pero a ti te gusta, cuando te he repetido millones de veces que no es para ti. No entiendo qué le ves.

A James le gusta eso, la sinceridad brusca de Sirius. Sin falsedades ni decorados para que quede menos dolorosa. Te dice la verdad como venga. No tiene tiempo para pintarte las cosas de rosa. Y está bien, porque a veces necesitas que te digan las cosas de frente para reaccionar. Lo quiere, no podría imaginarse la vida sin él. Simplemente no sería James Potter.

Black sonríe porque su amigo se queda sin palabras. Sabe que sólo él logra esas cosas y está orgulloso de serlo. Se le infla el pecho al notar el poder que tiene sobre James, es su cuernos y de nadie más. Ni Evans se lo puede quitar, es suyo. James lleva la marca de _Propiedad de Sirius Canuto._

No sabe desde cuándo siente eso por él. Tal vez desde el verano que pasó en el cual había aparecido en su casa con una mochila colgando en la espalda y buscando un lugar donde vivir.

O cuando sintió su corazón detenerse al ver que Lily no había hecho su escena ante la insistencia de James, sino que simplemente no había dicho nada y se había marchado.

No sabe desde cuándo pasa eso, sólo está conciente de que no puede pararlo.

—Rastone —murmura James para sí mismo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta extrañado su compañero.

—Rastone. Rasta, stone —dice, sin escuchar a su amigo.

—¿Me puedes decir que diablos estás diciendo?

—¿No entiendes? Los dos juntos somos rastone —exclama, como si eso aclarara la situación.

—Estás demente —afirma Sirius.

—¡No! Une las palabras rastafari y stone. ¿No lo ves? _Rastone_. —su cara se ilumina como si hubiera hecho un gran hallazgo que cambiara su vida.

—Eres un maldito ingenioso —dice riéndose de su ocurrencia. Porque queda bien y eso es lo que ellos son.

—Haremos historia, hermano —afirma confiado. El Black sabe que es así, porque ellos comparten un lazo especial. Un lazo que Sirius teme se rompa si él se pone a salir con Lily. Aunque le cuesta admitirlo, son _celos. _Y a veces le asusta hasta que punto llegan. Porque se vuelven dolorosos al ver que la perseverancia de James comienza a surtir efecto.

—Eres como un hermano —es espontáneo. Le sale de corazón, ya que nota que su amigo está algo raro y eso lo inquieta. Parece más malhumorado que lo normal, lo que no le gusta ni un poco. Sirius no dirá nada, nunca lo hace. Pero sabe que esas palabras le llegan, que le tiene la confianza que no le tiene a nadie. No hacen falta las palabras con Sirius Black, no con él.

—Tú también lo eres. —Le cuesta horrores decirlo. Sólo que quiere que él lo escucha, porque saber lo sabe. Siente la mirada de James en su nuca y lucha contra la tentación de girar y decir algún insulto, solamente para calmar la atmósfera.

—Te me ablandaste —murmura James riendo.

—Me agarraste en un buen día —se defiende.

—Vamos a buscar a los otros. Que sabes que a Remus no le gusta el olor que queda en la pieza. —Se levanta de la cama y acomoda la ropa.

No quiere ir a buscar a Remus o Peter. No será lo mismo que estando a solas con él. Remus no cree en sus sueños y Peter es demasiado temeroso para arriesgarse por ellos.

Igualmente, nadie le saca esa idea de la cabeza y James no dejará que lo hagan. Serían por siempre recordados y cuando fueran ancianos la gente seguiría escuchando su música.

Pero Jim Morrison, Bob Marley y muchos ídolos comienzan a morir jóvenes. La guerra no le deja tiempo a James de invitarlo a ver a los Stones ni a cumplir su sueño. Todo cambia drásticamente, no hay tiempo de nada.

Y a Sirius no la queda ninguna duda. Los grandes mueren jóvenes y de manera trágica e injusta.

_James era un grande, siempre lo supo. Pero como todo grande, la muerte le llegó muy pronto._

* * *

_Está dicho, los retos me inspiran de una gran manera. xD_

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Me costó lo mío hacerlo. Todo esto surgió al leer un summary de una historia de Nayade y por escuchar "Rastone de Resistencia suburbana con el Pity"_

_Lo único que tuve claro cuando la escribí era que James será es que escuchará reggae. Adémas, amo el reggae y el rock. Y James fue un grande, y muchos grandes murieron jovenes._

_Quiso poner un beso o alguna insinuación. Pero no quedaba bien en ningún lado xD_

_Ya saben, los reviews ayudan mucho xD Acepto cualquier tipo de estos._

_Gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí._

_Luzbelita!_


End file.
